


Matthew Keller got to steal everything he wanted

by Goblin_5



Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Neal Caffrey, Breathplay, Choking, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Neal Caffrey, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5
Summary: Keller agrees to help Neal sell the Nazi treasures. All for a price of course. Which turned out to be Neal.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey/Matthew Keller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Matthew Keller got to steal everything he wanted

He was in a pickle after the whole telling Peter to prove he was the thief and then finding out that Mozzie had been the one to steal the artwork. Neal needs a plan. He knew if the two just took off with the artwork it would be a manner of time before Peter found him again. He needs to convince him that Neal didn't have the paintings. That they were in someone else's hands and Neal was a victim. 

Just keeping Mozzie from selling them despite the risk of the manifest was a problem in itself. When he had found out about it he knew even if the artwork wasn't on the manifest Peter would still think Neal as the prime suspect. He needs someone who Peter thought Neal couldn't work with. Which meant calling up Keller and making peace.

He had made sure Mozzie was busy with something else the night he planned to meet up with Keller. It would be better if Mozzie didn't know Keller was involved, so Neal had yet to tell him about his plan to ask Keller for help. He had told him that Neal was exploring other options so they could sell. 

Neal cleaned the apartment for the fifteenth time. Checking and rechecking that everything was in its place. He had a good wine bottle ready, a sweet Rose that was the kind Keller liked. June had helped him get some snacks that would pair well with it. He really didn't need to go so extra to wow Keller. But then again it was Keller. Who was just as observant as Neal. And maybe Neal secretly hoped some of their old flame was still there. He knows he shouldn't. Mozzie had told him a thousand times that Keller was bad news. But Neal couldn't help it. If you told him not to do something then he had to do it.  He heard a knock on his door. He walked over, carefully checking that he didn't look too excited and opened the door. Keller was standing there leaned against the door frame, relaxed like this was a weekly thing and not Neal asking for his help out of the blue. He was wearing a well-made dress shirt and pants. It wasn't a designer's like Neal's but if you knew what you were looking for then you could tell he had money. He had the first couple buttons open to just tastefully exposing his chest like always. There was a nice, hard to get, wine in his hand.

"Can I come in, Caffrey?" He sounded calm. Neal moved so he could walk in. He walked towards the table and put down the wine he was holding. He turned back to Neal, "So, you need my help." He took one of the appetizers and ate it. 

"Well, you see… it's a complicated story. We… I mean Peter and I found this ship that was full of stolen Nazi treasure and…"

Keller cut him off, "I don't need the whole pitch. Just tell me what it is." He sat down. 

"Okay," Neal tried again, "There is this Nazi treasures we found and some stuff happened that led to Mozzie stealing it. He hadn't let me in on the fact that he had done that so I challenged Peter into proving that it was me. So now we have a warehouse full of art but can't sell because the FBI is breathing down our necks. And on the lookout for that art." Neal felt nervous. Keller could walk out then turn around and steal everything from Neal. 

Keller nodded, "so you need me because if I'm the one to sell it your FBI pitbull might believe that you didn't steal it."

Neal shrugged, "something like that." 

Keller opened his wine pouring it into two glasses, "The base idea isn't bad since your dog thinks we have bad blood, but that idea would put me in the hot seat and I'm not a fan of that."

Neal sat across from him and took a sip from his glass, "You're not still angry about the whole getting you thrown in jail?"

Keller looked up from his glass and gave a smile, "Merely foreplay, Caffrey. Besides I got you back."

Neal nodded. He really didn't care about the ring anymore since Kate was gone. "So what's the plan then?" 

Keller scratched his lower lip and looked out into the distances as the wheels in his head started turning. Neal loves watching him think. He was intelligent. He wasn't classicly trained in the arts like Neal but if you gave Matthew Keller a blueprint and a crew he could manage to steal anything. He had found a way to get back at Neal, almost paid his debt, and escape prison all in one clean plan. He loved the way Keller would take his lips into his mouth when he was deep in thought. 

Finally, he turned back to Neal, "Here's what we should do. First, let your FBI watchdog confirm that you have the art. We do this by me snooping around then he somehow gets to find out he was right."

Neal cut in, "then he'll be unbearable with how smug he'll get." 

Keller smiled at his comment, "Prices we all got to pay for the heist, Love." Neal liked getting called that by Keller. It's been a while. Neal leaned closer to him as if to listen more closely. "Then we make it look like I stole it all from you. Since if I did sell it I could make the claim that I didn't know it was stolen. Cause I'm right in assuming they haven't reported finding this treasure."

Neal nodded and added, "they only have a small manifest but the majority of items they don't know are there."

"Then we should keep it that way. The best outcome would be if we can stop that FBI agent from being able to report his suspicions. Honesty, I don't know how you convince him that you would turn into a law-abiding citizen. Your golden tongue has earned its reputation, Love."

Neal laughed. The two continued eating and drinking while they worked out the smaller details. Neal was loving getting to plan with Keller again. He did enjoy planning with Mozzie but with Keller, it was like they were on the same page at all times. At some point, they had finished off the bottle. As Keller opened another one he asked, "Why'd you leave?"

Neal held out his glass so that he could pour his drink, "You weren't supposed to kill John."

Keller chuckled, "He was a liability" he stopped laughing and looked concerned at Neal, "That wasn't the reason,  _ was it _ ? You knew how I worked already." 

Neal shook his head. That wasn't the first time Keller had killed someone and Neal knew that. "I found out that Interpol was closing in and had to move. Mozzie had a job in the states so I came here. Then got caught up with Kate and jail. So never really got a chance to tell you that I had to skip."

"Humm. I never liked her." Neal laughed in response. Mozzie thought the reason that Keller always bugged him about Kate was that he liked her when that was further from the truth. Keller really hated liabilities and Kate was one. She wasn't like them, where lying and stealing were instincts. When Neal would say something like  _ let's go to Pairs I heard it's beautiful this time of year. _ Kate's response would be to get angry that Neal had just tried to con her. While Keller's response would always be to lean in and kiss Neal's neck before whispering  _ what pretty thing do you have your eyes on. _ He knew Neal couldn't just turn being a conman off and on. Sometimes he would even play along saying things like  _ I heard the Louvre has some nice new pieces on display. _ Neal loved the way Keller was. No need to hide. 

He pulled at Keller's shirt drawing him towards Neal. Catching his lips with his own. Keller hungrily kissed back. Picking Neal out of his chair and pressing him into the table. Neal undid Keller's shirt as Keller tore off his. "That was an Armani," Neal cried out.

"I'll buy you a new one." Keller recaptured his mouth. He pressed their fronts together. Neal wiggled his hips to add friction. Keller groaned. Neal wrapped his arms around him holding him close. Then Keller picked him up. Neal swung his legs around his hips. Keller moved them over to the bed.

He dropped Neal onto the mattress. Then he dropped to his knees and kissed every inch of his skin he could get his mouth on. Neal moaned and reached over into his nightstand to grab the lube and a condom. He gave the condom to Keller. Keller's hands didn't leave him at first as Neal worked off his own pants and underwear to expose himself. Keller kissed his leg as he hooked it on his shoulder. Neal now had access to his backside. He quickly gelled up his fingers and slipped them in.  Keller groaned as he had worked his pants open so he could jerk himself hard while watching Neal open himself. Neal was trying to stretch himself as fast as he could. Once he felt he was stretched enough that it wouldn't be unbearable for Keller to be inside him he removed his fingers and nodded to let Keller know he was ready.

Keller came up to his face, kissed him once then asking, "are you sure you're ready, Love?"

Neal nodded, "I want you now." 

Keller kissed him once more than rolled on the condom and lined himself up. He carefully thrust in. Neal moaned. Throwing his head back. God, he had missed having Keller in him. He bottomed out in Neal. His hips pushed into Neal's.  He came back down to Neal's face and kissed him. Then gave some small thrust into him. Neal grabbed his face and deepened the kiss. He used a leg to push Keller deeper into him. Keller moaned into his mouth.

He pulled back from the kiss. He laughed, "Your unbelievable, Love." 

"I just don't want you to stop."

He kissed Neal one more time, "I wouldn't want you feeling unsatisfied, Love." He then pulled almost all the way out. He snapped his hips forwards. He would pull out carefully then slam his hips back into him. Neal could hear his ball slap against him. They were being loud; June could probably hear them. Keller bit and sucked into his neck. Marking as much of his skin as he could. Neal knew he would have bruises on his neck and waist tomorrow. Making it clear who Neal really belonged to.  Keller groaned as he twisted his hip to find a new angle. Then he slammed into Neal's prostate. Neal cried out and dug his nails into Keller's back. He would have cuts on his back from Neal. 

He stopped his hips.  He kissed Neal softly, "You okay, Love."

"You just… find my spot so fast." Neal smiled then recaptured his lips. "So don't stop." Keller groaned.  He started moving again and one of his hands came up to Neal's neck. He squeezed slowly, cutting off his air. Making sure to press from the sides not against his windpipe. Taking Neal's mouth back into his. Swallowing all of his air. He slammed his hips back into Neal. Neal gave a weak groan. 

Keller readjusted himself so he could hold Neal's neck with both hands. He would release his throat letting Neal get some gasps of air before cutting him off again. Neal's eyes rolled back into his head. He was reaching his orgasm quickly. He always did when Keller fucked him.  Keller kissed him sloppy. The noise filling the room was wet, lewd, and loud. They had ruined many hotel rooms this way. Neal wrapped his legs around him trying to tell him to not stop. Neal hated soft and careful sex. He loved being pushed down and getting taken. Keller loved to be the one to do that.

He took one of Neal's legs and hooked it onto his shoulder. He twisted Neal around so that he was on his stomach. He bottomed out again. Pressing himself deeper into Neal. He wrapped his arm around his neck. So he had him in a chokehold. Neal pushed his hand on his stomach to push on Keller's dick. Keller groaned.  He fucked him hard. Neal spread his legs to give him more space. Keller would relax his arm, letting Neal get full breaths of air, the flex it, cutting off his air. The moment had no rhythm or at least any Neal could figure out right now.

Keller whispered into his ear, "Can I fill you, Love?"

Neal moaned and nodded against his arm. Keller bites his neck again. He groaned and came inside. It coated every nook and cranny in Neal. Following Keller, Neal came. It shot all over the sheet. Keller pulled out, letting his load flow out onto the sheet as well.  Neal gasped for air. His limb twitched as they strained to keep him up. He felt Keller get up. Neal's arms gave out and he was about to slam his face into the mattress when Keller linked his arm under Neal holding him up. Keller sat back down and pulled him up to his chest. He laid Neal against him.

He held up a glass of water, "Drink."  Neal nodded and took the drink gracefully. He sipped the water. The cold liquid breathed new life to his lungs. He stopped drinking and took big gulps of air.  Keller was rubbing his knuckle softly against his skin. "You did amazing, Love." 

Neal smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you." His voice was groggy. He sipped more water. Neal felt his eyes get heavy. He tried to fight it; he wanted to stay with Keller as long as he could.

Keller chuckled, "It's okay, Love. Go to sleep." He heard him softly whisper, "and soon you will be all mine again."

Neal fell asleep. When he woke up the next day there was no Keller. He looked over on the table where there was a postcard tucked behind one of the empty bottles. He got up and picked up the postcard to read it.

_ Sorry Love, _

_ I hate to leave but it would ruin your plan if the pitbull found us together. But wait because soon enough we'll be together again. Remember to drink water. You know how your throat gets.  _

_ Yours truly,  _

_ Matt _

There was a small winking face drawn in the corner. Neal hid his smile with the postcard. Not to be offensive to Peter but he had no chance with their plan. He could wait to see it succeed but to also get back to Keller's arms.


End file.
